Growth
by Fabulous-titan
Summary: Annie Leonhardt est une jeune fille maltraitée qui refuse d'avouer ce qu'elle subit. Armin Arlelt est un collégien harcelé par ses camarades qui n'ose pas se défendre. Eren Jaeger est un adolescent caché dans l'ombre de sa demi sœur surdouée. Ils vont se lier d'amitié, apprendre à se connaître, à s'accepter et à grandir. Rated T pour le langage des collégiens.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! C'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ! Bonne lecture ! Il n'y a pas de pairing pour le moment mais je peux essayer si vous voulez^^ Les autres personnages de SnK apparaîtront plus tard dans l'histoire :D

**Chapitre 1**

La deuxième heure sonna et Annie se leva d'un bond, prête à sortir de cours pour aller manger. Elle fut vite rejointe par Eren et Reiner, qui lui demandèrent si elle avait bien réussi son contrôle de français, sans y accorder une réelle importance. Leur professeur, M. Hannes, était plutôt du genre laxiste et n'exigeait pas de ses élèves de se tuer à la tache. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mme Zoe, la professeur de SVT, qui mettait la vie des collégiens en jeu à chaque cours.

Le trio s'empressa d'aller poser ses affaires aux casiers pour ne pas arriver en retard à la cantine. Annie détestait la cantine, bruyante, sale et dégoûtante. Cependant, elle habitait à une demie heure du collège, manger chez elle était donc impossible. Une fois arrivée au self, elle fut abordée par Sasha qui lui extorqua son dessert, et Berthold qui lui proposa de s'asseoir à sa table. Annie ne connaissait pas vraiment Berthold ; c'était ami de Reiner avec qui elle avait discuté quelques fois de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais il semblait manifestement vouloir lui parler.

Eren engagea la conversation en racontant qu'il avait battu Jean à plate couture en boxe, ce qui étonna Reiner, tandis que Berthold essayait de parler avec Annie.

« Sinon... Tu penses choisir quoi, l'année prochaine... Enfin, comme filière je veux dire ?»

Annie déglutit. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas travailler plus tard. Elle n'aimait pas faire grand chose, à part se battre. Elle avait souvent réfléchi à son avenir, mais n'avait jamais envisagé aucun projet.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Ah.. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus ! » répondit Berthold, gêné

« C'est différent, songea Annie, toi tu as des bons résultats et du talent. Moi je n'ai rien de ça.»

« Je te vois très bien en championne de boxe, moi ! Tu n'auras pas besoin de te faire casser le nez, c'est déjà fait !» plaisanta bêtement Reiner qui attaquait sa deuxième assiette de purée de choux.

Eren rit sous cape et Berthold réagit, apparemment vexé par la remarque désobligeante de son camarade.

« Moi je le trouve très bien son nez ! »

« Toi tu...» commença Eren, soudainement coupé par le CPE, M. Smith qui se dirigeait vers leur table. Il regarda Annie d'un air préoccupé et lui annonça de façon calme et posée :

« Leonhardt, tu peux venir dans mon bureau à moins le quart s'il te plaît ?»

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien. » Il repartit, tendu, laissant Annie répondre aux questions de ses camarades curieux.

« Pourquoi il veut te voir ?»

« Ils ont cramé tes antisèches ?»

« Non. »

Annie, mal à l'aise, se leva et alla poser son plateau. Reiner et Eren jugèrent qu'il fallait mieux la laisser tranquille mais Berthold la rattrapa, inquiet.

« Eh ! T'es sûre que ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais bien.. Je suis juste...stressée... C'est tout. »

« Pourquoi le CPE t'a convoquée alors ?»

« Aucune idée... » mentit la blonde

« Bon... À plus tard alors.»

« Ouais.»

Il repartit finir son repas en compagnie de Reiner et d'Eren, visiblement inquiétés eux aussi par le comportement d'Annie. La petite blonde se dirgea vers le CDI, où elle s'occupa en faisant des rosaces et en rangeant son sac qui était dans un état plus que bordélique.

Une fois l'heure fatidique arrivée, elle sortit et alla frapper à la porte du CPE, sous les regards étonnés des élèves présents.

« Entre Annie. »

« Bonjour Monsieur. »

Elle s'assit et pu constater la différence de taille colossale entre le CPE et elle.

« J'ai... remarqué que tu avais des résultats en baisse ce trimestre. »

« Les cours sont plus durs à suivre. »

« Tes professeurs ont aussi noté un manque d'attention pendant les cours. »

« Je suis fatiguée monsieur. »

« Tu n'aurais pas.. Des problèmes chez toi ?..Ou ici ? Tu peux en parler, si tu en ressens le besoin. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?» fit Annie, visiblement perturbée.

« L'infirmière m'a rapporté que tu étais venue plusieurs fois pour des blessures.»

« Je suis tombée dans les escaliers monsieur. »

« Je vois. Fit le grand blond, perplexe. Tu peux sortir.»

Lorsqu'Annie passa la porte, Erwin Smith croisa les doigts. Elle mentait. C'était évident. Il se sentait minable de ne pas avoir réussi à faire avouer à Annie ce qui lui arrivait. Il se jura de s'en occuper après avoir fini la pile de dossier qui peuplait son bureau depuis des lustres et dont il apercevait de temps en temps des champignons pousser dessus. Quand à Annie, elle partit en direction de sa salle de classe.

« Et merde.»

* * *

><p>Armin finit son repas et alla se préparer à rentrer en cours. Il prit son sac et ses clés en soupirant. Une fois arrivé dehors, il emprunta la rue qui menait au collège. Il se raidit lorsqu'il entendit son nom.<p>

« Eh Arlelt, sale pédé ! T'aimes ça hein ?»

Il ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin.

« Eh ! Arrête de mater nos culs, p'tite tapette ! »

S'en suivit plusieurs rires gras. Armin était tremblant de rage, il se sentait humilié. « Ne te retourne pas. Ne t'abaisse pas à les regarder. »Il s'empressa de traverser la rue, malgré le feu rouge. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus dans le champ de vision de ses tortionnaires, Armin courut dans une petite ruelle et, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, les déversa bruyamment avant de se calmer, puis, de reprendre son chemin.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte du collège, il baissa la tête pour ne pas affronter les regards des autres élèves et ne répondit même au CPE qui lui dit bonjour. Il monta péniblement les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de M. Ral. Il aimait beaucoup son cours et se réjouissait d'y aller. En entrant, il vit Annie. Elle était assise, seule dans la grande salle vide et faisait semblant de relire ses cours. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence du petit blond chevelu. Il ne la salua pas, intimidé. Annie leva la tête et l'aperçut.

« Bonjour. » fit -elle sur un ton poli, mais froid.

« Salut. Tu as révisé le contrôle ? » dit-il, pour engager la conversation, sans vraiment s'intéresser à sa réponse.

« Oui et toi ? »

« Je pense que je vais le réussir. »

Reiner et Eren entrèrent bruyamment dans la salle. Ils s'installèrent maladroitement et firent la conversation à Annie. Armin, gêné d'être ainsi exclu, ouvrit son cahier et relut la propriété de Thalès qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur. Puis, Mme Ral et ses camarades débarquèrent bruyamment et le cours débuta.

« Sortez une feuille, nous allons commencer le contrôle. » Quelques râlements se firent entendre, Eren et Reiner échangèrent un regard complice, tandis qu'Annie s'exécuta calmement. Armin remarqua qu'elle n'était pas aussi calme que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son sac, le petit blond remarqua un livre intitulé "Le K".

« Ah ! J'ai lu ce livre.. Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui. Ça me plaît beaucoup. Je n'imaginais pas que tu lisais du Buzzati. C'est rare. »

« Arlelt ! Leonhardt ! Pas de bavardages ! » les gronda Mme Ral en souriant, tandis qu'elle distribuait les feuilles du contrôle. Armin commença à répondre aux questions. Un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie, il rendit sa feuille et ouvrit un livre pour s'occuper. N'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Reiner et Eren regardaient fixement l'intérieur de leur trousses et Armin ne put s'empecher de sourire face aux techniques de triche si classiques de ses camarades. Il se tourna vers Annie, qui semblait avoir des difficultés à remplir sa y jeta un coup d'oeil.

« (AB) est parrallèle à (CG). »

« Hein ? » demanda Annie, surprise

« Dans la propriété de la question 4. (AB) est parrallèle à (CG). »

« Arlelt ! Leonhardt ! Je rêve où vous trichez ! » s'exclama Mme Ral, qui les regardait d'un air étonné

Toute la classe se retourna vers eux. Reiner, hilare, fit une messe basse à Eren, qui éclata aussitôt de rire. Mme Ral prit la copie d'Annie et leur annonça :

« Vous resterez en colle tous les deux ce soir. Ce n'est pas contre vous, je sais que vous êtes sérieux mais j'ai besoin de donner l'exemple. »

Puis, elle ramassa les autres copies, dicta les devoirs et les laissa sortir. Armin rattrapa Annie, honteux de l'avoir fait punir.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais..»

« C'est pas grave, de toute façon j'aurais eu une sale note. Merci de m'avoir aidé mais la prochaine fois, je ferais comme Reiner. » répondit la jeune fille calmement

« Tu veux faire des antisèches..? » dit Armin, visiblement déçu

« Ne me juge pas mais je préfère travailler l'Histoire. » Répondit-t- elle, avant de reprendre. « Les maths ne m'intéressent pas... »

« Je vois... » Un silence s'imposa pendant qu'ils allaient au cours suivant, le cours d'Allemand de M. Shadies, qui se déroula dans un silence presque surréel. En effet, M. Shadies était un des rares professeurs qui réussissait à entendre les mouches voler pendant son cours. Son comportement d'officier de l'armée accueillant des jeunes recrues n'y était pas pour rien.

Une fois sorti de cette séance de lavage de cerveau, Armin fut interpellé par une garçon au cheveux roux et aux yeux rieurs :

« Eh ! salut tafiole ! » s'exclama-t-il

Il avança plus vite en essayant vainement d'ignorer les moqueries du roux et se dirigea vers le CDI où il pourrait trouver refuge.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien quand on t'insulte ? » fit une voix grave derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement. C'était Annie.

« Mais ...enfin je..! » commença-t-il, sans réussir à trouver les mots qui convenaient. « Je ne m'abaisse pas à leur niveau... Non... Je suis lâche. » songea-t-il en baissant les yeux

« Tu devrais te défendre. Sinon, ils vont continuer à t'insulter. » dit Annie d'un coup avant de reprendre et de partir. « Enfin, fais ce que tu veux. »

Elle laissa l'adolescent blond désorienté. Il resta immobile une seconde, regardant Annie s'éloigner, puis, continua sa marche vers la bibliothèque et y passa le reste de la récréation.

* * *

><p>Reiner et Eren étaient assis dans le bureau du CPE, ce dernier croisait les doigts, agacé.<p>

« Donc, si je résume bien, non seulement vous avez non seulement triché à votre contrôle de maths, mais en plus, vous avez menti. » dit-il d'un seul trait du même air impassible.

« Menti... c'est un peu fort.. "légèrement déformé la réalité" conviendrait mieux.. » commenta Reiner

« Bon. Je vais appeler vos parents et vous irez en colle mercredi après-midi de 13 heures à 18 heures pour nettoyer la cantine. Ça me paraît suffisant. Maintenant retournez en cours, nous en reparlerons lorsque vos parents seront là. »

Les deux fautifs sortirent du bureau du CPE en murmurant quelque chose comme quoi ils allaient se faire exploser. Erwin Smith soupira en se demandant pourquoi ce collège était peuplé de tels cas sociaux.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

A la base, je voulais ne faire qu'un seul chapitre mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux, donc voici la première partie. Merci de poster un 'tite rewiew si vous avez aimé ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir !

vava: Merci de me suivre, ça me donne une motivation pour écrire !

Bref, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

Le réveil sonna et Annie poussa un grognement incompréhensible. Elle se leva, bâilla et s'étira avec peu de grâce, puis, se dirigea à pas d'éléphant vers la cuisine, à moitié éveillée. La petite blonde prit son petit déjeuner dans le salon. Elle alluma la télévision et apprit ainsi qu'une jeune fille s'était fait renverser la nuit dernière par un inconscient qui conduisait en état d'ivresse. (Spéciale dédicace au monsieur à la chemise rouge près de la gare).

Annie jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone portable : 1 message reçu.

"Tu finis à quelle heure ojd ?"

"Qui c'est ?" répondit-t-elle, surprise.

"Berthold"

"Ok. À 3H"

"Moi aussi on fait le chemin ensemble ?"

"Ok a+"

Elle mit son téléphone en mode veille, partit en direction de la douche et s'arrêta brusquement en entendant son prénom.

« Annie ! » gronda une voix bourrue à travers le petit appartement

« Oui ! » répondit-t-elle en continuant son chemin.

Pas de réponse. Elle prit sa douche rapidement, enfila des vêtements à peu près corrects et entendit son prénom de nouveau.

« Annie ! Viens ! »

Elle avança jusqu'à la pièce où résidait son père et en ouvrit la porte.

Il se tenait assis sur le canapé sale. Ses yeux étaient rougis par le manque des sommeil et il dégageait une forte odeur de tabac. La télévision était allumée sur une chaîne de télé-achat. Plusieurs cannettes de bière à moitié pleines trainaient sur le sol et tachaient ainsi le tapis.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour ? » lui dit-il sans croiser son regard

« Pardon, j'ai oublié. »

Il continua de fixer le petit écran, tandis qu'elle essayait de rester calme.

« Tu oublies ton père, hein, Annie ? »

« Désolé, j'avais faim alors je suis allée directement manger un truc. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Je peux y aller ..? Je vais être en retard.. » osa-t-elle

« Vas-y, casse-toi. » fit son géniteur

Elle sortit de la pièce, tendue. La petite blonde attrapa son sac au passage en prenant soin de vérifier si elle avait bien son carnet et ses clés.

* * *

><p>Armin était venu une heure plus tôt que d'habitude à cause de sa retenue. Il attendait impatiemment Annie, qui était en retard, en faisant les exercices que Mme Ral lui avait indiqué. C'était sa première heure de colle, et il n'était visiblement pas habitué.<p>

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Annie, mal coiffée, les yeux cernés et le regard vide, fit son apparition dans la salle. Elle partit s'installer péniblement à côté du petit blond, trainant du pied.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » demanda-t-elle

« Tous les exercices page 57... Ça va ? »

« Ouais, j'ai mal dormi. » répondit Annie en ouvrant son cahier.

« Tu es sûre que c'est ça ? » risqua Armin

« Taisez-vous au fond ! » les réprima Mme Ral depuis son bureau, sans y attacher trop d'importance.

Armin observa sa voisine quelques secondes, puis, se remit à écrire.

* * *

><p>Eren avançait nonchalement dans l'avenue Sainte Maria, éclairée par les feux des voitures qui la traversaient. Il traversa la rue en courant sans prendre garde au feu rouge. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ; juste plusieurs mères accompagnant leurs enfants, quelques collégiens dont une qui fumait une cigarette, tendue, et une plus petite, brune, qui grignotait sans arrêt depuis qu'elle était arrivée.<p>

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore complètement levé sur Shinganshima, et la cité était plongée dans le noir. Eren eut une pensée pour Annie et Armin qui devaient être en retenue à cette heure-ci. Ces idiots s'étaient faits prendre la main dans le sac. Quoique, il n'était pas différent d'eux. Lui, le CPE avait vu ses antisèches lorsqu'il avait bêtement fait tomber sa trousse par terre, lorsqu'il était en permanence. Le connaissant bien, Erwin Smith avait immédiatement vérifié celle de Reiner et y avait trouvé la même chose.

Bref, il était privé d'absolument tout ce à quoi il tenait jusqu'au prochain trimestre, c'est à dire téléphone, jeux vidéos et, bien sûr, le droit de fréquenter Reiner en dehors des cours. Ce dernier était la seule personne avec qui il se sentait vraiment compris. Ils avaient tout deux une histoire similaire ; parents divorcés, père absent, niveau scolaire moyen et bien évidemment, les deux jeunes hommes étaient considérés comme "éléments perturbateurs" par les enseignants.

Reiner le comprenait vraiment, contrairement à sa demi soeur, Mikasa. Eren la haïssait. Il ne supportait pas les comparaisons incessantes que les adultes faisaient entre elle et lui. Mikasa réussissait tout ce qu'elle faisait avec brio, sans faire d'efforts. Une surdouée, disait-t-on. Tandis que lui était un élève moyen, ni trop bon ni trop mauvais, qui travaille, mais pas assez pour être félicité. Eren soupira de frustration. Pourquoi ses parents ne le comprenaient-ils pas ? À croire qu'ils n'étaient jamais passés par cette étape de la vie. Eren essaya de penser à autre chose que le complexe d'infériorité qu'il avait par rapport à sa soeur et sortit son téléphone pour s'occuper. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à consulter ses messages pour la quatrième fois consécutive, il aperçut enfin le bus qui arrivait.

« It seems like just yesterday. »

* * *

><p>Armin se détourna de son exercice pour regarder autour de lui ; Mme Ral corrgigeait des copies de quatrième en maudissant l'étourderie de ces derniers, quelques élèves placés devant son bureau faisaient semblant de travailler et Annie, quant à elle, était pleinement concentrée sur sa feuille.<p>

Armin se remémora ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille. Elle avait raison. Cependant, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples que ça. Armin se faisait harceler depuis son entrée au collège. Sûrement à cause de ses longs cheveux, de sa passion pour la lecture, de ses manières quelque peu féminines et de son comportement de "fayot". Il s'y était habitué, à force.

Armin ne connaissait pas bien Annie. Il avait dû lui adresser la parole deux ou trois fois pour le demander une feuille ou les devoirs pour le lendemain. Il n'avait jamais osé lui parler, car elle semblait complètement fermée aux autres. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle s'intéressait à la littérature et aurait bien voulu en discuter avec elle.

« Ça va ? »

Armin fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant la voix d'Annie. Il se retourna brusquement vers elle.

« Rien.. Tout va bien.. Pourquoi ?» répondit-il

« Non rien, tu me regardes bizarrement. »

« Je pensais à un truc... » dit Armin

Elle haussa les épaules et se remit à travailler.

« Annie ? » reprit-il

« Oui ? »

« Tu manges où ce midi ? »

« À la cantine. »

« Tu veux manger chez moi ?»

Annie l'observa quelques secondes, surprise, avant de lui répondre.

« D'accord. »

Armin lui fit un grand sourire et se remit à ses exercices, égayé par le fait de ne pas déjeuner seul.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont en zone C !Excusez mon retard mais j'ai mis du temps à trouver la motivation pour terminer ce chapitre -'Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à part merci de votre lecture et rewiewez **quel que soit votre avis** ! ^^, ça m'aide à écrire !

**Chapitre 3**

Les deux adolescents avançaient lentement et silencieusement dans la rue. Armin, gêné par l'absence de conversation, posait des questions sans grand intérêt à Annie dans le but de lui parler. "Est-ce que tu aimes le cours de M. Hannes ? Est-ce que tu a déjà eu une croix ? Est-ce que tu as fait tes devoirs aujourd'hui ? Elle répondait par oui ou par non, sans développer, comme pour faire comprendre à Armin qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter avec lui. Ce dernier finit par se taire, jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce :

« Voilà, c'est chez moi. »

Annie observa l'immeuble qui se dressait devant elle. Il était assez grand, avec un large balcon à chaque étage, souvent orné de fleurs. Armin pointa du doigt le dernier balcon.

« J'habite juste ici. »

Il ouvrit la porte, composa le code sur l'interphone et les deux collégiens pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p>Eren consulta sa montre pour la énième fois. Il était sur le point de mourir d'ennui. En effet, le cours de M. Bossard n'était pas des plus passionnants. Les élèves s'en plaignaient à Mme Ral, la seule personne au monde qui pouvait le faire changer d'avis.<p>

Eren se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir choisi Latin comme option en croyant naïvement que cela ferait de lui un élève plus sérieux.

« Alors Jaeger ?»

L'intéressé releva la tête vers M. Bossard qui venait de lui adresser la parole, surpris.

« Pardon ? » fit-il en remarquant que tout le monde le fixait

« Je viens de te demander de décliner "dominus". Allez ! Vite » le pressa son professeur

« ... Je ne sais pas » répondit Eren

« Et ça veut passer en troisième ! Vas-y Lenz. » bougonna M. Bossard en désignant du doigt Christa qui levait la main depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes.

Eren ouvrit son cahier pour tenter de suivre le cours en cherchant désespérément dans son manuel l'exercice sur lequel la classe travaillait. Berthold, se retourna vers le fautif et lui chuchota :

« C'est le 3 page 40. »

« Merci. » répondit Eren à voix basse

Berthold se retourna. Eren appréciait beaucoup ce dernier. Le grand brun était un ami d'enfance de Reiner. Tous deux s'étaient connus dès leur entrée au collège. Berthold était doux et "ne s'imposait pas assez aux autres", selon Eren. Mais il était intelligent, savait ce qu'il voulait faire et se donnait les moyens d'y arriver. Très observateur, il comprenait bien les autres et faisait un bon confident. Cependant, il restait secret et ne parlait que très peu de lui, comme enfermé dans sa bulle. Eren le fixa un instant et se replongea dans son travail en se demandant qui était l'imbécile qui avait admis M. Bossard comme professeur dans ce collège.

* * *

><p>Annie était installée dans le canapé de la salle à manger, jambes et bras croisés en signe de repli. Armin avait annoncé quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il allait préparer à manger et la petite blonde regardait "Les Reines du shopping" à la télévision pour s'occuper. Elle fixait l'écran coloré depuis maintenant 5 minutes d'un air impassible.<p>

Soudain, son hôte débarqua maladroitement dans la vaste pièce, deux assiettes de spaghettis à la main et lui sourit gaiement.

« Tu regardes ça ? Ma mère aussi est fan de cette émission. » fit-t-il en désignant l'écran d'un signe de tête.

« Fan n'est pas le mot qui conviendrait le plus. » lâcha-t-elle en haussant un sourcil

Armin rigola et Annie regarda ce dernier, perplexe, avant de se rendre compte du comique de sa remarque. Elle haussa les sourcils et esquissa un demi sourire en entamant son repas. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque le téléphone d'Annie émit une vibration. Armin, qui en était le plus proche, le saisit avant elle et lut à haute voix le contenu du message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Tu manges à la cantine aujourd'hui ? »

La blonde au nez aquilin prit un air dubitatif avant qu'Armin reprenne en souriant :

« C'est de Berthold. »

« Tu peux lui répondre non, s'il te plaît ? » Dit-elle d'un ton froid, mais poli

Armin s'exécuta. Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur le petit écran lumineux quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il lise à l'intention de son invitée :

« Il te dit bon appétit. »

Annie ne réagit pas. Elle semblait indifférente aux témoignages d'affection de Berthold. Armin l'observa un instant. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de dévisager Annie. Il l'avait jugée associale et froide dès le premier jour et ne s'était pas posé beaucoup de questions sur elle. Depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et il la regardait différemment. Elle devait être gentille, au fond, sinon, elle ne serait pas venue lui conseiller de se défendre face à ceux qui l'harcelaient. Et elle s'intéressait à la littérature, preuve d'intelligence.

Elle affichait toujours la même expression ennuyée, certes, mais, en la regardant bien, elle était assez jolie.

Armin sourit.

Il venait de trouver sa première amie.

* * *

><p>« Lenz ! »<p>

« Là ! »

« Leonhardt ! »

« ... »

« Leonhardt ? »

«... »

« Absente alors... J'en étais donc à..»

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Annie et Armin, tous deux essouflés. Hanji Zoe ouvrit grand les yeux et les dévisagea quelques secondes avant de leur demander :

« Cause du retard ? »

« On mangeait chez moi madame, excusez-nous s'il vous plaît, on a pas vu le temps passer... »

Annie se contenta de hocher la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

«... Vous avez failli rater la dissection ! Allez vous asseoir, vite ! » Lâcha leur professeur de "Science et Vie de la Terre", visiblement très inquiétée de ne pas pouvoir faire partager ce moment de joie extrême au deux retardataires.

Les deux têtes blondes s'empressèrent de s'installer sous les regards étonnés de leurs camarades. Armin remarqua que Sacha semblait très perturbée lorsqu'il posa ses affaires à côté d'elle. Annie en revanche, coincée entre Ymir et de Christa, sentait comme une tension dans l'air.

Mme Zoe finit l'appel rapidement et s'exclama, très excitée :

« Nous allons commencer la dissection ! Jaeger et Bott, donnez les barquettes s'il vous plaît ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent nerveusement.

Le visage de Jean prit un teint blanchâtre lorsque la petite brune à lunettes sortit les têtes de poissons d'un sac ensanglanté en sifflotant. Reiner haussa un sourcil et demanda à son voisin -en l'occurrence, Armin- si il n'y avait pas des examens psychiatrique lors de l'admission en tant qu'enseignant dans un collège public.

Elle en distribua à la classe épouvantée et le groupe d'Eren fut le premier à hausser le ton.

« Je m'occupe du materiel, Marco tient le poisson et tu dissèques ! »

« Non ! Tu dissèques, je tiens le poisson et Marco s'occupe du materiel ! »

« Eh ! Calmez-vous ! C'est pas grave ! Jean, tu tiens le poisson, Eren, tu lis les consignes et moi, je dissèque. » intervint le garçon aux taches de rousseur

Les deux grands dadais se turent et se lancèrent un regard noir avant de se calmer et de retourner à leur occupations respectives.

Quelques pas plus loin, à la table de Christa, Ymir donnait des ordres à tout va à ses deux malheureuses partenaires, tandis qu'Annie les contestait et que la petite déesse s'interposait entre elles. L'ainé des trois finit par se calmer et partit bouder dans son coin.

Malgré le fait qu'Armin était au bord de l'évanouissement, le groupe qu'il formait avec Sacha et Reiner était celui qui fonctionnait le mieux ; Sacha faisait en sorte que le poisson ne glisse pas sur son propre sang en le tenant à deux mains pendant que Reiner essayait de lui découper les branchies de façon maladroite et qu'Armin leur lisait les consignes d'un air horrifié.

Mme Zoe, quant à elle, se baladait de table en table pour admirer les branchies que ses étudiants avaient récoltées et se frottait les mains de ravissement au fur et à mesure que ces derniers vomissaient.

Les élèves crurent s'évanouir de joie lorsque que la fin de l'heure sonna et qu'il purent enfin s'enfuir de cette boucherie. Ils s'empressèrent de ranger les barquettes sales, de déposer les comptes-rendus de l'expérience et de jeter les cadavres de poissons. Jamais ils ne furent aussi heureux d'aller assister au cours de M. Shadies.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée (ou début de vacances) et un bon mardi gras :3 ! Excusez mon retard. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre plusieurs semaines à partir de maintenant pour qu'un nouveau chapitre arrive, car je préfère prendre mon temps pour écrire un beau et long pavé plutôt que de bâcler comme j'ai un peu tendance à faire -.- Donc voici le dernier chapitre court ! (La prochaine fois je dépasse les 2000 mots !)

**Meikokadji : **Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a vraiment motivée pour terminer le chapitre ! Pour les Reines du Shopping, je dois avouer que je suis une grande fan de Christina Cordula xD mais je doute qu'Annie soit dans mon cas -.- J'essaie de faire ressembler le plus possible ma fic à la réalité pour et non à un fantasme, pour qu'elle apporte quelque chose à mes lecteurs ^^ (enfin je ne sais pas si ça vous apporte quelque chose -' ). Tu as raison, je vais rajouter un peu de longueur à mes chapitres ! :)

**Miss-nonol : **Moi au contraire ça me changerait de mes cours d'SVT soporifiques ! XD J'adore Hanji et je la voyais bien en prof folle !

**Amina :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une rewiew ;)

Voici donc le chapitre 4 ! Merci de laisser une petite rewiew, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça fait arriver la suite plus rapidement ! ;) (je ne sais pas si c'est français, mais bon..)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

Toute la salle retenait son souffle. Eren et Armin échangèrent un regard terrifié. Conny, à peine remis du cours précédent, réalisait à peine ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Marco frissonna de peur. Ymir se retint de sourire, même après avoir croisé le regard de Jean, dont la mâchoire semblait sur le point de se décrocher. Reiner gardait le silence, pétrifié. Christa, paralysée par la frayeur, n'osait point intervenir.

M. Shadies, les narines gonflées et le regard noir, semblait sur le point de commettre un crime.

« C'est à toi que je parle, Sacha Braus ! » tonna-t-il

L'intéressée croisa le regard furieux de son professeur et afficha un air à la fois surpris et horrifié.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ? » hurla l'homme à la peau halée

« J'ai volé une patate qui à la cantine Monsieur ! » répondit instantément l'intéressée

« Parce que tu l'as volée en plus...»

Sacha resta silencieuse, se rendant de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre en avouant sa faute.

« Et donc, ça te semble le moment approprié pour te goinfrer ? »

Sacha sembla réfléchir un instant, puis reprit la parole :

« Monsieur si on ne la mange pas tout de suite, après c'est fichu. » tenta-t-elle

Le grand chauve resta perplexe un instant, avant d'énoncer calmement en prononçant chaque syllabe de façon distincte :

« Je crois que tu as mal compris ma question, Braus... Pourquoi manges-tu cette patate ? »

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi les hommes mangent des patates Monsieur ? »

M. Shadies ne réagit pas. Alors, Sacha arracha un bout de son casse-croûte et le lui tendit.

« Tenez. C'est la moitié. » lâcha-t-elle

« ... Une moitié ? »

* * *

><p>Armin franchit les portes du collège d'un pas pressé, sans prendre garde à deux garçons de sa classe assis sur un banc qui le regardaient fixement depuis qu'il avait descendu les escaliers.<p>

Des nuages sombres flottaient dans le ciel orageux et Armin émit un soupir en songeant qu'il allait sûrement pleuvoir, et que, si il ne voulait pas revenir chez lui trempé, il devait se depêcher. Cependant, le petit blond n'avait guère envie de marcher dans les rues de St Rose seul, surtout après avoir entendu de la bouche d'Eren que des élèves s'étaient fait racketter aux alentours du collège.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde devant le large bâtiment grisâtre, hormis quelques de ses camarades de classe. En effet, rares étaient ceux qui avaient l'unique chance de terminer les cours à quinze heures le jeudi, surtout en quatrième.

Le grand garçon brun avachi sur un banc qui observait Armin depuis cinq bonnes minutes chuchota quelques mots à son acolyte qui acquiesca avec un sourire vicieux. Armin remarqua leur présence et fit comme si de rien était, malgré son inquiétude croissante quant à leurs intentions. Nerveux, il chercha Sacha du regard, dans le but de lui proposer de rentrer avec elle, puisque tous deux habitaient dans le même quartier, au nord-est de la cité. Puis, il se souvint qu'elle était collée jusqu'à 18 heures avec M. Shadies. Le petit blond pria en silence pour la précieuse vie de sa camarade.

Armin jeta alors un coup d'oeil autour de la grille et aperçut alors la silouhette réduite d'Annie. Rassuré par sa présence, il se dirigea vers elle maladroitement, intimidé par son air dur et impassible, même si son visage devenait de plus en plus familier au jeune homme.

« Tu rentres avec quelqu'un ? » lui demanda-t-il dans l'espoir que sa réponse soit négative.

« Oui. Tu sais, avec Berthold. » dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Armin, déçu, lui sourit gentiment. Annie songea à cet instant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui évoquait la douceur dans le visage éphèbe du jeune homme.

« D'accord, à demain alors ! » lui annonça-t-il avant de s'engager dans une petite ruelle sale qu'Annie se souvenait d'avoir empruntée quelques heures plus tôt.

« À demain. » fit-elle en retour

Le grand brun et son acolyte quittèrent brusquement le banc sur lequel ils étaient avachis et marchèrent dans les pas d'Armin sans que ce dernier, ni qu'Annie n'y accorde la moindre attention.

La blonde aux yeux bleus continua de scruter péniblement l'entrée du collège dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Berthold. Elle commençait à desespérer lorsque le grand brun fit son apparition, accompagné par Reiner.

« Désolé du retard, on était coincés avec Mme Zoé ! » lâcha ce dernier en se grattant l'arrière du crâne

« Ah, je l'ai eu ce matin aussi. » répondit Annie d'un ton neutre avant de poser les yeux sur Berthold, qui prit la parole :

« Elle nous a pas lâchés avec ses branchies de poisson.. »

Le silence commençait à s'installer lorsque le colosse blond prit la décision de rentrer chez lui, laissant ainsi ses deux camarades seuls.

« On y va ? » proposa Berthold

Annie hocha la tête en guise de réponse et indiqua son adresse.

« Tu peux me donner ton code s'il te plaît, au cas où je vais chez toi ? » l'interrogea le grand brun

Annie sembla perplexe un instant avant de lui répondre froidement :

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'inviter des gens sans permission. »

« Oh... mais... si tes parents sont d'accord ? »

« De toute façon je ne le connais pas par coeur. Si tu viens, tu n'auras qu'à sonner à l'interphone. » dit Annie sans regarder dans les yeux son interlocuteur

Berthold choisit de ne plus lui poser plus de questions, ne désirant pas approfondir le sujet qui semblait agacer Annie. Il la suivit, tout en songeant qu'elle était une mauvaise menteuse.

* * *

><p>Les deux murs en briques paraissaient se resserrer au fur et à mesure que le blondinet avançait. Les secondes semblaient être des heures pour le jeune homme et les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front blanchâtre. Armin pouvait entendre des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Il déglutit et accéléra le rythme de sa marche. Il tenta de se rassurer intérieurement. Cependant, le jeune homme ne pouvait lutter contre son angoisse qu'il jugeait lui-même irrationnelle. C'était vrai ! Après tout, pourquoi serait-il suivi ? C'était complètement ridicule ! Surtout par des garçons qu'il ne connaissait à peine !<p>

Armin apercevait déjà l'avenue sur laquelle il allait bientôt aboutir. Quand, soudain, une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et le fit tressaillir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se retourna brusquement et fit face à deux garçons aux carrures de boxeurs qui arboraient un large rictus sournois. Le grand brun aux cheveux gras repoussés en arrière sourit de plus belle et se rapprocha brusquenent d'Armin, la main droite rangée dans la poche de son blouson.

« Salut Arlelt ! Tu vas bien ? » fit-il sur un ton qui se voulait ironique

Armin resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre, humilié. Il baissa les yeux en signe de soumission et serra des dents, comme si, d'un coup, cela allait se dérouler plus rapidement.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

L'autre ricana. Armin tremblait de fureur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir jouer au héros qui encaisse les coups sans broncher. Malheureusement, dans la réalité, c'était différent. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que ce supplice s'arrête.

Armin se crispa et ferma les yeux, se préparant à prendre un coup, cependant, rien ne se passa.

Il réouvrit les yeux et regarda son bourreau avec une mine de chien battu. Le brun rit à gorge déployée et sortit sa main de sa poche, dévoilant ainsi les ciseaux aiguisés qu'il brandissait en direction du petit blond.

Armin déglutit. Il essaya de repousser le brun, sans succès. Le moins grand le frappa au ventre et plaqua ses poignets fins contre le mur de briques, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Il allait hurler lorsqu'une main moite vint fermer ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Une poigne froide lui saisit violemment les cheveux et il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues pleines.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir les z'amis,

Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre, mais mon ordi a planté, je n'étais pas motivée, j'avais la flemme et tout un tas d'autres trucs me sont tombés dessus U.U

Merci encore pour les rewiews, ça me fait énormément plaisir et je les relis souvent pour me motiver lorsque je dois écrire :D.

Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir, Growth signifie "croissance". J'ai juste trouvé que ce titre convenait bien à la fic :)

Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit (vingt-deux milles mots ! Nouveau record battu !). J'ai du le réécrire plusieurs fois le début (c'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps) car il ne me plaisait pas, mais je vais faire en sorte que les prochains chapitres paraissent plus vite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Annie et Berthold continuaient d'avancer dans l'avenue bondée de monde, se frayant un étroit chemin entre les passants, lorsqu'Annie changea subitement de direction et s'engagea dans une petite allée visiblement moins peuplée. Elle poursuivit sa marche sans se soucier le moins du monde de son compagnon qui avait énormément de mal à ne pas la perdre de vue.<p>

Ce dernier, intimidé, jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Les immeubles grisâtres qui constituaient la rue semblaient inhabités. Les troitoirs sales étaient remplis d'obstacles tels que des sacs poubelles dont le contenu avait été déversé par terre. Une odeur nauséabonde de pourriture vint remplir ses narines. Berthold grimaça, écoeuré.

Le grand brun déglutit ; il avait entendu dire qu'Annie vivait aux abords de la ville, cependant, il ne se serait pas imaginé que son appartement était situé en plein dans la banlieue de Shinganshima.

Berthold se rapprocha de la petite blonde et se plaça à sa hauteur avec un sourire forcé, comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas effrayé par la dangerosité supposée des lieux. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait au monde était de passer pour un poltron aux yeux d'Annie. Cette dernière lui répondit par un regard indifférent, ce qui eu pour seul effet de le rendre encore plus nerveux.

Une goutelette atterit sur le nez du plus grand, suivie d'une dizaine d'autres. Il jura intérieurement ; comme si ce moment n'était pas assez désagréable, fallait-il en plus qu'il se mette à pleuvoir ! Annie enfila sa capuche et accéléra le rythme de son pas, tout de suite imitée par Berthold.

Ils s'engouffrèrent silencieusement dans une rue moins sombre, ce qui rassura le grand brun. Annie, en revanche, dont l'anxiété semblait croître lançant des regards à droite et à gauche, comme par peur de croiser quelqu'un. Elle remua finalement son visage en direction d'un immeuble blanc haut d'une dizaines d'étages.

« J'habite là. » annonça-t-elle froidement

Berthold lui sourit avec peu d'assurance. Il s'avança d'un pas, tendu. Il se sentait comme un comédien à la veille de sa première représentation. Après quelques secondes de mutisme, il se lança enfin :

« Est-ce que tu veux bien aller au ciné... avec moi.. par exemple mercredi après-midi. Enfin, te sens pas forcée du tout.. »

Annie fit les yeux ronds, surprise par la demande du brun.

Berthold regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Avait-il été trop direct ? pas assez patient ? L'avait-il mise mal à l'aise ? brusquée ? Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et plongea son regard vers le sol. Avait-il gâché son unique chance avec elle ? Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Allait-elle le rejeter ? Il était sur le point de s'excuser lorsque la voix hésitante d'Annie le tira de ses pensées.

« Si tu veux. »

Tous les muscles du corps du grand brun se relachèrent d'un trait et son visage prit un air étonné. Il tenta vainement de dissimuler sa joie et afficha un large sourire.

« À demain alors ! »

« À demain. » répondit la petite blonde, qui soupira intérieurement en songeant au mensonge qu'elle devrait raconter à son père pour obtenir son autorisation

Puis, elle composa le code et pénétra dans le hall, laissant ainsi le grand brun seul.

Il resta cloué sur place quelques secondes, les yeux pétillants et le cœur battant. Il étouffa un cri de joie, puis, repartit en essayant tant bien que mal de se rappeler par où était-il passé quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

><p>Armin contempla une énième fois son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage gonflé était rougi par la colère et quelques larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur ses joues pouponnes. Le col de son T-Shirt était déhiré et on pouvait apercevoir quelques traces de griffures sur ses poignets fins. Il s'était débattu, malheureusement sans succès.<p>

Ses cheveux blonds qui s'arrêtaient autrefois au niveau de ses épaules étaient à présent maladroitement coupés au dessus de ses oreilles. Sa frange n'avait pas été épargnée non plus ; il n'en restait plus que quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient sur son front. Il avait tenté de tout égaliser lui-même, cependant, il ne se reconnaissait pas comme cela.

« Et merde... » réussit-il à articuler, la voix cassée

Armin ne put se retenir ses pleurs une seconde de plus. Il se mit à sangloter bruyamment, s'agenouilla par terre et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé, il se releva, serra des poings et quitta la salle de bain pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Armin respira un bon coup, puis, réfléchit. Il se mit à s'interroger sur les motivations de ses bourreaux ; « Qu'est-ce qui a pu les pousser à me faire ça ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils humilié de la sorte ? Parce qu'ils voulaient se sentir plus forts ? Parce que je ne suis pas comme eux ? "Ma liberté s'arrête là où commence celle des autres", non ? Alors comment peuvent-ils se permettre de me faire ça ? Comment peuvent-ils me priver de ma liberté juste parce que je ne suis pas comme eux ? »

Armin se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Il ressentait un mélange d'humiliation et de frustration. L'adolescent déversa alors sa rage sur tout ce qui l'entourait, jetant un à un les livres qu'il avait tant chéri contre le sol, déchirant les photographies de paysages sauvages accrochées au mur et arrachant violemment les pages de son carnet favori, celui dans lequel il inscrivait toutes ses découvertes. Il frappa de toutes ses forces le mur dans un cri étouffé.

Il retira sa main endolorie dans un hurlement strident. Il n'avait pas prévu que frapper le mur lui ferait autant mal.

« Putain de merde... » gémit-il

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit défait, exténué.

* * *

><p>Eren enfila rapidement un jean déchiré et un T-shirt noir, saisit son sac et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Le brun s'apprêtait à passer la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il entendit quelques petits bruits de pas derrière son dos. Il faillit émettre un juron. En effet, il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'entamer une quelconque discussion avec Mikasa.<p>

« Tu y vas déjà ? C'est pas ton genre de partir aussi tôt. Tu attends quelqu'un ? » lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton suspicieux

Le brun fit volte-face et croisa le regard glacial de Mikasa. Il maudit intérieurement son manque de discrétion.

« Nan, j'ai déjà eu trop de retards cette semaine et j'ai juste pas envie de me retaper une colle » se justifia Eren

Mikasa sembla perplexe un instant.

« D'accord. » Elle fit une courte pause. « Passe une bonne journée alors. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait des doutes.

« Merci. Toi aussi. » souffla-t-il, sans conviction

Sur ce, il sortit de l'appartement, ferma la porte d'un coup sec et descendit les escaliers en colimaçon rapidement, manquant à maintes reprises de se fouler la cheville. Il franchit l'entrée en béton en grimaçant : en effet, une odeur nauséabonde, mélange d'urine et d'alcool bon marché y régnait. L'adolescent brun, qui pourtant n'était pas à cheval sur l'hygiène, grommela quelques mots comme quoi le propriétaire de l'immeuble était sûrement trop occupé à compter ses sous pour passer, ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup de serpière.

Il poussa sans délicatesse la porte en bois fissurée qui donnait sur la rue. Le soleil, levé depuis à peine quelques minutes réchauffait le visage crispé de l'adolescent. Ce dernier sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas reçu le message qu'il attendait depuis quelques bonnes minutes. Toujours rien. Eren respira un bon coup, comme pour faire évacuer son angoisse croissante.

Il rangea l'appareil et tapa du pied, visiblement agacé. Le brun aperçut soudain une voiture noire au bout de la rue qui se rapprochait de lui. Son visage afficha un grand sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il transgressait les règles.

La voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la fenêtre du conducteur s'ouvrit. Un grand blond musclé au sourire de vainqueur lui fit face. Son nez cabossé était surmonté d'une paire de Ray-ban noires et une casquette rouge lui recouvrait le cuir chevelu. Il portait un débardeur blanc qui mettait en valeur ses abdominaux, des jeans déchirés et des baskets rouges.

« Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'envoie un SMS. » le brima Eren

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour monter ? » le pressa Reiner en ignorant sa reproche

Eren lui sourit à son tour, puis, pénétra dans la voiture. Il claqua la portière et s'avachit sur le siège avant.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda-t-il, faussement nonchalant.

« Où tu veux. »

« Mmmmhh... Un tour au parc, ça te dit ? » proposa-t-il

Reiner aquiesca et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa veste. Il en saisit deux dont une qu'il tendit à Eren. Ce dernier fit non de la tête. Le blond fit la moue, puis, persévéra :

« Juste une ! Allez, une, ça fait pas de mal. » tenta-il de le convaincre

« Nan, j'ai pas envie de crever à quarante ans, comme toi, moi. » fit le brun en grimaçant

« T'es con. » se moqua Reiner

La voiture démarra et il sourit, amusé par la réticence de son ami. Eren, vexé, détourna son regard de la fenêtre et observa longuement le blond d'un air pensif avant de réclamer :

« Une seule. »

Reiner éclata alors de rire, accompagné par Eren.

« Je savais qu'tu résisterais pas longtemps. » fit le blond baraqué

« Ouais mais une seule, hein ! » ordonna Eren, inquiet

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. Fais-moi confiance. »

* * *

><p>« Arlelt ? »<p>

Pas de réponse.

« Arlelt ? »

Toujours rien.

« Bon... Eh bien absent alors. » poursuivit Mlle Ral en griffonant quelques mots sur la fiche d'appel

Elle se laissa mollement retomber sur le siège en plastique de sa chaise. Elle n'avait que trop peu dormi et manquait cruellement de sommeil, les médicaments qu'elle consommait en trop importante quantité étant trop inefficaces. La jeune femme avait passé sa soirée de la veille dans un bar miteux de Shinganshima en compagnie d'un bel inconnu qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer, et qui, malgré sa petite taille, ne manquait pas de charme. Cependant, il n'avait pas semblé s'intéresser à elle le moins du monde. Pour courroner le tout, le bus étant indisponible à cause d'une grève surprise, elle avait du courir sous la pluie pour atteindre le collège et était finalement arrivée avec quelques minutes de retard. La dernière qu'elle souhaitait à présent était de faire cours à une classe de prépubères indisciplinés.

Berthold fit pivoter sa chaise et se retourna discrètement vers Marco, qui semblait étonné.

« Tu sais ce qu'Armin a ? » lui souffla-t-il

« Aucune idée. » répondit l'adolescent aux taches de rousseur avec une moue dubitative

« Il doit être malade, d'habitude, il est tout le temps là. » en conclut Berthold

« Chanceux... » grommela Jean, le voisin de Marco, qui s'était mêlé à la conversation. « Il va rater le cours de M. Bossard, cet après-midi... »

Ses deux interlocuteurs ne purent retenir un petit rire. Malgré l'empathie que Marco ressentait à l'égard d'Auruo Bossard -sûrement due à l'affection qu'avait ce dernier pour Mlle Ral- il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le personnage, ni son cours d'ailleurs.

« Je préfère encore aller au collège plutôt que...» commença Marco

« Braun ! » le coupa soudainement Mlle Ral, faisant ainsi sursauter Berthold

Un ange passa à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? » soupira-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils roux soigneusement épilés

« Eren n'est pas là non plus, Madame. » fit remarquer Connie à haute voix

« Encore ! » s'exaspéra Mlle Ral, tandis qu'elle inscrivait leurs noms sur la fiche d'appel

« C'est la journée aujourd'hui. » commenta le jeune homme au cheveux presque ras.

Petra Ral soupira bruyamment, ne cachant point son agacement. Elle saisit la pince qui trainait sur son bureau poussiéreux, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon maladroit, sortit ses fiches de cours désordonnées, décroisa ses jambes et se releva de sa chaise.

« Bon, où en étions-nous restés la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-elle sans y accorder d'importance

Alors que Marco s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, il fut interrompu par le CPE, Erwin Smith, qui venait tout juste de faire son entrée dans la salle, provoquant ainsi un silence presque iréel. Sa présence imposante qui effrayait les collégiens laissait indifférente Mlle Ral, qui lui offrit sa petite risette habituelle. Le blond lui répondit par un sourire forcé.

« Ne vous levez pas. » ordonna-t-il aux élèves

Le grand blond jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à la classe. Tous attendaient qu'il reprenne la parole, dans l'espoir vain qu'il leur annonce l'absence subite de M. Bossard.

« Annie Leonhardt ? » fit-il en la cherchant du regard

L'interessée, qui jusqu'à présent écoutait d'une oreille distraite la palpitante vie sentimentale de Mina, se leva d'un bond.

« Oui. » répondit la jeune fille sur un ton presque agressif

Elle sentait les regards des autres élèves posés sur elle et cela provoquait un véritable malaise chez la petite blonde, impression qui ne lui était pas familière.

« Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. » fit Erwin Smith, dont le visage commençait à blêmir

Annie dévala d'un pas décidé la rangée qui la séparait du CPE. Ils franchirent tour à tour la porte et le grand blond salua poliment Mlle Ral, qui affichait une moue dubitative : que s'était-il encore passé ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, j'ai des milliards d'excuses pour mon retard mais vwala, vous n'en avez sûrement ranafoutre -¨- Ce chapitre est plus joyeux que les autres, je suis de bonne humeur, profitez-en X)

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

* * *

><p>Eren sentit une perle salée dégringoler sur sa joue. Sa petite balade avec Reiner s'était terminée au moment même où le collège avait appelé sa mère. D'après ce qu'il avait pu en déduire, une tierce partie (probablement non concernée par l'affaire) l'avait lâchement dénoncé à Mlle Ral, qui avait à son tour raconté les méfaits du jeune homme à Carla Jaëger. Cette dernière, furieuse, était venue le chercher au parc où il trainait, l'avait ramené à la maison, et était repartie travailler, le laissant ainsi seul avec ses pensées.<p>

Il replongea sa tête dans son oreiller. Le tissu rêche et bon marché se frottait douloureusement contre sa joue irritée par les multiples gifles qu'il avait reçu. Il sentait de légers picotements désagréables dans ses jambes. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était allongé sur son lit telle une misérable loque humaine et ses membres commençaient à le ressentir. Il pesta quelques mots incompréhensibles à l'adresse du mur en se relevant et fixa son reflet dans la glace de son armoire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas miré. Son visage juvénile et harmonieux aurait été banal sans ses deux iris vert émeraude qui lui donnaient un charme exotique. Ses lèvres fines et roses le rendaient encore plus désirable.

Cependant, on ne pouvait dire qu'il était au sommet de sa beauté. L'expression gaie et effrontée qu'il arborait quelques heures plus tôt s'était mué en une frustration immature, presque pathétique. L'enfant rêveur et travailleur qu'il était autrefois avait laissé place à un adolescent violent, agressif et irresponsable. Fumeur, en plus. Eren en voulait à la terre entière, mais plus particulièrement Mikasa, Carla et Grisha. Mikasa, dont la beauté, l'intelligence et le talent provoquait l'admiration ou la jalousie. Mikasa qui passait son temps à juger ce qui était bon ou pas pour lui, qui le couvait, qui lisait ses messages, qui se mêlait tout le temps de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Carla, qui ne ne le comprenait pas, où plutôt ne cherchait pas à le comprendre. Qui attendait de lui quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas lui offrir. Et enfin Grisha, Grisha, qui n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre intérêt pour lui, qui ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras, jamais embrassé, jamais aimé. Qui était presque un étranger aux yeux de son propre fils.

Allez tous vous faire foutre ! hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

* * *

><p>Erwin referma la porte avec douceur. Petra, qui était de l'autre côté, essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir le silence dans la salle, bien qu'inquiétée par la soudaine apparition du CPE. Le colosse blond appréhendait ce moment depuis l'instant où il avait reçu l'information de la bouche d'un de ses subordonnés, Erd, un blondinet (toujours) un tantinet baba cool sur les bords. La jeune fille, quand à elle, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, agacée par le silence pesant de son aîné. Il pivota vers elle et fronça ses épais sourcils bruns. La tension montait d'un cran à chaque seconde et Annie avait une folle envie d'égorger la caricature de héros de comics qui se tenait devant elle pour lui faire payer la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait. Il se lança enfin, coupant court aux désirs sanguinaires de l'intéressée.<p>

Écoute... Ta mère a appelé ce matin, elle voulait que tu sois au courant... Elle vient tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital.

Annie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Erwin ne savait pas comment prendre le mutisme de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière trancha sèchement ;

Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je peux retourner en cours maintenant ?

Avant même qu'il eu ouvert la bouche, elle pivota vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait sa classe. Surpris, "Jaimie Lannister Cap'tain Eyebrows" (surnom popularisé par Eren, dont la jalousie ne crève absolument pas le plafond) agrippa son brusquement son épaule. La réaction d'Annie ne se fit pas attendre.

Je vais très bien, foutez-moi la paix maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant violemment

Pris par surprise, Erwin Smith resta bouche bée. La jeune fille, quand à elle, entra brusquement dans la salle, laissant seul le CPE qui regrettait déjà amèrement son geste.

* * *

><p>Le cerveau d'Armin s'était transformé en purée de petits pois. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il se tenait avachi sur son canapé devant "Tellement Vrai" à la recherche d'un cas similaire au sien. Il avait beau avoir compati aux malheurs de Gérard, qui jalousait l'affection que sa compagne portait à Bérénice, leur cochon domestique, s'être pris de pitié pour Alexandre, qui n'arrivait pas à mener correctement sa médiocre existence sans son idole, Justin Bieber, et avoir ri avec Michel, ancien acteur du x, qui lui, s'était reconverti dans l'humour. S'être immiscé ainsi dans l'intimité de ces personnages ne lui avait absolument pas remonté le moral.<p>

Il faisait régulièrement des crises d'angoisse ; est-ce que ses bourreaux s'étaient vantés de leurs actes au collège ? Si c'était le cas, que pensait Annie de lui maintenant ? Et Jean, Reiner, Marco, Eren, Connie, Christa... Ils devaient bien se foutre de sa gueule ! Armin Arlelt le pédé, le fayot faible et naïf, qui avait chialé lorsqu'il avait perdu ses précieux cheveux de gonzesse ! Quel con celui-là ! I

Il se remit à pleurer. Cette fois-ci, il ne se retint pas, il hurla, cria, implora, jura et finit par se calmer, enfin. Il aurait tellement souhaité être un héros de roman ! Vivre des aventures trépidantes ou bien voyager à travers le monde à la recherche d'un amour d'enfance perdu, combattre valeureusement contre les forces du Mal, protégeant son honneur, ses compagnons, son village, son pays, sa planète ou bien sa propre vie. Malheureusement, Armin Arlelt était un collégien efféminé et gentillet qui passait son temps à pleurnicher sur son sort et à dévorer des chefs-d'œuvres de la littérature. Il allait replonger son beau visage d'éphèbe dans un oreiller lorsqu'un chant désagréable parvint à ses oreilles.

Imma banana, imma banana, look at me ! Armin esquissa un semi-sourire. Il s'agissait d'un meme qu'il passait en boucle avec Marco quand il l'invitait chez lui, en référence à la surveillante Nabana, devant qui Reiner rougissait (son faible pour les blondes, que voulez-vous..) Même après une cinquantaine d'écoutes successives, Armin ne se lassait toujours pas de cet air.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, laissant sonner son portable. Puis, il y jeta un coup d'œil pour voir qui l'appelait. C'était Marco... Le blond se raidit en lisant son prénom. Marco était adorable, gentil, sincère, travailleur, mature... Il aurait fallu un dictionnaire rien que pour énumérer toutes les qualités qu'il possédait. Armin adorait Marco, c'était un véritable ami, un ami comme toute personne sur terre aimerait posséder rien que pour elle. Mais malgré l'attachement qu'il lui portait, Armin ne décrocha qu'au second appel.

Allô ? ...

Allô ! répéta Armin, faussement décontracté

Ah, tu vas bien ? Je me suis tellement inquiété hier, tu ne répondais pas ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

Je me sentais patraque, désolé de t'avoir fait peur. déclara-t-il d'une traite d'une voix faussement chaleureuse

Tu va mieux maintenant ? s'enquit-il

Oui, beaucoup mieux. Et toi ?

À l'autre bout du fil, Marco se calma. Armin n'avait rien. Il inspira. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Je vais bien merci. Ah ! On a un exposé à faire avec Mme Zoe pour mercredi.. Je nous ai inscrits ensemble, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop collant... C'est sur la transmission de l'information dans le cerveau.

Quoi ! Encore ! Mais c'est le deuxième ce mois-ci ! s'emporta Armin, exaspéré par la passion de leur professeure pour l'anatomie humaine. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. le remercia-t-il, réellement touché

Tu peux venir chez moi demain pour qu'on le fasse ? Ce serait... sympa. demanda Marco avec un réel enthousiasme. Comme ça on sera tranquilles après. ajouta-t-il, espérant le convaincre

Bien sûr ! J'adorerai, à quelle heure ? Viens à midi, on mange ensemble et après on s'en occupe.

Va pour midi.

D'accord. À demain alors. conclut Marco

À demain.

Armin raccrocha et éteint la télévision, soulagé, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Hanji, exaspérée, posa sa pile de feuilles vierges sur son bureau, tandis que les élèves sortaient de la salle en frisonnant de terreur. Mais pourquoi donc personne ne la comprenait ? Elle ouvrit les fenêtres de sa salle pour faire sortir l'odeur nauséabonde d'intestin de grenouille. Elle allait sortir lorsque Petra Ral débarqua dans la pièce, toute agitée.<p>

J'ai besoin de ton aide ! s'exclama-t-elle

Hanji, surprise, réajusta ses lunettes et lui répondit avec un calme que la rousse ne lui connaissait pas.

Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Voilà, tout à l'heure, le vice-principal est venu et nous a annoncé qu'on allait avoir l'inspection dans une semaine ! Tu te rends compte, dans une semaine ! un semaine ! Et avec ma pire classe en plus ! Celle où il y a Jaëger, Braun et ce fléau de Springer ! Bon, il y en a qui sont mignons, du genre Arlelt ou Ackerman.. Mais le niveau ! Le niveau ! Il est tellement bas ! J'ai l'impression de travailler avec des maternelles ! L'autre jour, j'ai corrigé quelques copies et..il y en a qui savaient à peine leur tables de multiplications ! Leonhardt me confond tous les théorèmes... Et Braus est tellement déguelasse qu'elle commence à être connue du service de ménage... Je ne vais jamais être mutée à Trost ! J'en ai maaaaaarre... déballa-t-elle sans prendre le temps d'inspirer

Hanji, fronça des sourcils et fixa un point au fond de la salle. Elle sortit une chemise en plastique d'un tiroir de son bureau avant de glisser à Petra :

Écoute... C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi... Bon, je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'arranger ça. Hanji tendit un papier sur lequel était griffonné un numéro de téléphone et toisa les grand yeux noisettes écquarquillés de Petra avec une lueur de défi. On l'appelle "Le Nettoyeur".


End file.
